Surrender To Me
by JMikaelson21
Summary: Elijah has loved before, but never has he felt such a deep connection with anyone before. Rosalie was just a regular human. But after Elijah saves her life one night, he finds himself not wanting to ever leave her side. Nor does she want him too. Can their love last? Or will the fact that Elijah is an Original vampire with a complicated family be too much for her? Elijah/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to start an Elijah story. I wasn't planning to start writing this yet, but it was on my mind & I couldn't sleep, so here you go. Let me know what you think! **

Elijah walked into the New York City bar, still unsure why he was entering it. He wasn't one to really visit bars, but an unknown force had pulled him into the place as he had been walking along the street.

Then again, he felt he could use a drink after having to clean up another one of his younger brother's messes. He knew that Kol had the tendency to cause spectacles and leave behind trails, but Elijah had to quickly put his youngest brother into place. Their family couldn't afford too much attention and the two brothers, along with Niklaus and Rebekah, had agreed to lay low for awhile after the numerous attempts on their lives by some of the residents in Mystic Falls Virginia.

But, of course, Kol always loved to break the rules. Elijah knew he couldn't fully control him. No one could. However, he had managed to threaten his brother into being more discrete if he was going to stay in New York with him.

Elijah sat at the bar, waiting for one the bartenders to notice him. Soon, a young girl around the age of 23 with long dark hair and brown eyes approached him.

"What can I get for you?" she asked.

Elijah was momentarily distracted by the attractive girl in front of him. After living for over 1,000 years, Elijah had of course seen several beautiful women but very few were able to capture his full attention.

"You okay?" the girl asked politely. The older man seemed out of place with his expensive suit and proper demeanor, but Rosalie was slightly intrigued by the man.

Elijah broke out of his daze and smiled.

"I apologize. I'd like a glass of bourbon," Elijah answered.

"You got it," she said, already moving to pour the drink.

"Can I get you anything else?" she asked.

"No. Perhaps leave the bottle," he said.

"Ah, it's one of those days, huh?" she said, placing the bottle next to his glass.

Elijah smiled again. "Dealing with younger siblings can sometimes be…"

"Complicated? Tricky? A real pain in the ass?" Rosalie offered.

Elijah chuckled. "I see you understand the feeling."

"Yes. My younger sister Evie can be quite a hand full sometimes," she answered.

"I'm afraid all three of my younger siblings can be a hand full," Elijah replied.

"Wow. Three? You sure you won't need a second bottle?" she asked with a slight smirk playing on her lips.

Elijah returned the smirk. "No, no. I believe this one will do just fine."

"Rosalie! Can you take these crates out back?" Audrey, her boss, asked.

"Yeah, sure thing!" Rosalie turned back to Elijah. "Enjoy your drink."

"Thank you."

Elijah watched the girl walk away. There was something about her that he couldn't explain. He felt the need to get to know her more, but shook his head at the feeling. He was a vampire. She was just a simple human. He had a few more drinks, then walked out of the bar, leaving a very generous tip for Rosalie.

Rosalie sighed as she finished cleaning the bar up.

"Hey Rosalie, I'm about to head out. You ready?" Audrey asked.

"Just gotta throw this bag of garbage out. I'll leave through the side door," Rosalie answered.

"You sure?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Rosalie said as she grabbed her things.

"Alright, see you tomorrow," Audrey said. "And be careful walking home."

"Aud, I live right down the street."

"I still, but it's still New York City sweetie," Audrey replied.

"I'll be fine," Rosalie repeated.

Audrey shrugged. "Okay."

Rosalie exited the bar through the side door. She threw the bag of garbage in the dumpster and tied her long dark hair into a ponytail. It was 3 in the morning and she was tired from another long night at the bar.

She turned to head out of the alleyway when she heard a groan.

She froze in place until she heard the groan again.

"Who's there?"

"Help, please," a young man's voice said. "They attacked me."

Rosalie saw a young man around 25 or so sitting on the ground, clutching his side. His blue eyes were full of pain.

"Who attacked you?" she asked, kneeling down beside him.

"No idea. They just came out of nowhere and mugged me," he answered.

"Are you bleeding anywhere?" she asked.

"I don't think so. But you will be in a minute," he responded, his voice suddenly changing into a predatory tone.

Rosalie's eyes widened. "What?"

The next thing she knew, the stranger was pinning her against the wall. His eyes had changed and she could see veins popping out around his eyes. She gasped as her eyes settled on his fangs.

Rosalie cried out in pain as the vampire's fangs bit into her skin.

"Stop! No, please!" she cried out.

The vampire continued to drain her until a force suddenly pulled him off of her.

"I believe the young lady said no," a familiar voice said.

Rosalie was shocked to see the man in the suit from earlier that night. She grabbed the side of her neck, feeling the blood fall.

The young vampire growled at Elijah.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"I'm Elijah Mikaelson. Perhaps you've heard of me," he said.

The young vampire's eyes widened. "I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't know she was off-limits. I was just hungry man. I swear, I won't do it again," he said.

"You're right. You won't," Elijah said before ripping out his heart.

Rosalie stood by, horrified at what she had just witnessed.

Elijah quickly disposed of the body before approaching the still wounded girl.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

If she wasn't in so much pain, Rosalie would have laughed.

"What d you think?" she said, still having her hand over her neck.

"Let me help you," Elijah said.

Rosalie shrunk back. "What the hell are you?"

He sighed. "I can explain everything, but first, I believe you're still bleeding."

"Are you going to kill me? If you are, just do it already, okay?" she said.

Elijah almost looked horrified himself. He knew that he could never hurt her.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have already. Trust me Rosalie. I mean you no harm," he said.

"How do you know my name?"

"I heard that other woman say it earlier. Please, take this," he said, handing her a handkerchief.

Rosalie reluctantly took it from his hands.

"So what are you?" she said. "Are you…whatever the hell he was too?"

"Yes. Although I like to think I have better self-control," Elijah replied. "I'm…I'm a vampire."

"This must be some strange nightmare," Rosalie said.

"I'm afraid it isn't."

Rosalie looked at him. His eyes seemed to be full of concern for her.

Rosalie was still shocked and somewhat in a daze. Vampires existed? How was that even possible? And who was this guy? Why was he helping her if he was one of them?

"I need to get home," she said.

"Let me escort you home," Elijah said, reaching out for her.

Rosalie pulled away. "How do I know I can trust you?" she asked.

"You can't know for sure. But I promise you Rosalie, I don't want to hurt you. I only wish to help," he said.

Soon, Rosalie found herself standing outside her apartment door with Elijah. She was unsure of how they had managed to get there. Her head was still in a daze. Elijah had already properly introduced himself, but Rosalie was still unsure if he had any ulterior motives.

"I suggest you bandage that up. It will heal soon," Elijah said. "Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Nevermind," he said.

"What?" she said a little more harshly.

Elijah shifted uncomfortably. "Well, vampire blood can heal you," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"I understand the hesitation Rosalie. You don't have to drink from me if you don't want to. But it would speed up the healing process."

Rosalie was unsure of what to do. The bleeding had somewhat stopped, but she didn't exactly want to have to explain why she had a bandage there.

She took a deep breath. "Okay. Fine."

Elijah was surprised to her agreeing to it. In fact, he was surprised at how calm she seemed to be about the whole thing.

Rosalie opened the door to her apartment and walked inside. She turned when she noticed that Elijah was still standing at the door.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Vampires can't get inside any human's home unless they're invited in," Elijah explained. "And I don't want you to invite me unless you are sure you can trust me."

Rosalie studied him for a moment. A part of her felt as if she were going crazy, but for some reason, she was starting to realize that she could trust Elijah.

"Come in," she said.

Elijah cautiously entered her apartment. He knew he could just heal her and compel her to forget the whole night, but he knew he wouldn't be able to bring himself to compel her. He barely knew the girl and yet, he felt drawn to her in a way he had never felt before.

Elijah followed her into the kitchen and he quickly cut his hand, pouring his blood into a cup. He figured she's feel more comfortable this way.

Rosalie stared at the glass before looking up at Elijah.

"This won't turn me into one, right?" she said.

Elijah shook his head. "You would have to die with vampire blood in your system, then feed in order to become a vampire," he answered.

He couldn't understand why he was so willing to tell her about his world. He just knew he wanted to be completely honest with her.

Rosalie quickly drank the blood, wanting to get it over with. She was amazed at how quickly the wound on her neck healed.

"Why'd you help me?" she asked a little later after she had showered and changed.

Elijah had promised to stay a little longer and answer any questions she had. After explaining a little more about the vampire world, Rosalie realized she had never asked him that question.

Elijah studied her for a few moments. Her hair was still wet and he found himself liking the fact she had no makeup on. He felt she didn't need it at all. She was a natural beauty. He quickly recomposed himself after realizing he had been staring again.

"I feel drawn to you," he answered honestly.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure," he answered.

Rosalie believed him. "Why is it so easy for me to trust you? How do I know you're not doing that compelling thing you told me about?" she asked.

"I have no desire to compel you Rosalie. I feel myself wanting to be honest with you in a way that I've never felt before with anyone. I can't explain it as I don't understand it myself."

Rosalie crossed her arms as she sunk back into her couch. The exhaustion from the night's events was starting to hit her. But she still wanted to know more. Elijah sensed this.

"Perhaps we can talk more after you've gotten some sleep?" Elijah offered. "You've been through a lot tonight and it is late."

"Or early," Rosalie said, seeing the clock read 6 AM.

Elijah gave her a small smile. "I think it would be best for you to get some sleep."

"Are you staying?" she asked.

"If you wish," he answered.

She nodded. "I still have a lot to ask," she said.

"I know. I'll be here waiting," he said.

Rosalie stood up and walked to her bedroom. She paused in the doorway and looked back at Elijah.

"Elijah?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For saving my life, I mean."

"You're welcome."

Rosalie closed the door behind her and slipped under the covers. Neither of them could explain the connection they felt to each other, but she was sure of one thing.

For the first time in her life, she truly felt safe with him around.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to the person who left a review about this story! I really appreciate it! I'd love to hear more from you guys. I'm pretty much writing this as I go and it'd be nice to hear what you think of it. :)**

The next day, after some rest and some food, Elijah answered any questions Rosalie had. He told her more about vampires. She hadn't asked much about his family…yet.

Rosalie looked out her apartment window, deep in thought. It was a lot to process, but she somehow found herself accepting what Elijah had told her so far.

"You know," Elijah said, interrupting her thoughts. "I'm surprised at how well you're taking this all in."

She smiled a bit and gave him a shrug.

"Maybe I always had this feeling that there were other things out there. Things I couldn't comprehend or shouldn't even know about."

He walked closer to her, but not too close. He didn't want to scare her or make her feel uncomfortable.

"I could make you forget it all if that's what you truly want," he said. Elijah didn't want her to forget because it would mean he could never be close with her, but if that's what she wanted, then he'd respect her decision.

"You could compel me to forget?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered.

Rosalie looked at him for a moment, then back out the window. She shook her head.

"I don't want you to. I don't ever want you to compel me," she said.

Elijah couldn't help but smile at her words. It meant this wouldn't be the last time he'd see her.

"May I ask why?"

She looked at him again. "Because then I'd forget about you."

Her eyes widened at her own response. "I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from."

He smiled and stood across from her, leaning on the window frame. "There's no need to apologize. Quite honestly, I'm glad to hear you say that."

She smiled timidly. Elijah studied her. The light gave her naturally tanned skin a bit of a glow and her hair seemed a shade lighter.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare," he said.

"You do that a lot."

"What?"

"Stare."

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

She smiled again. "You're starting to apologize a lot too."

"I don't want to offend you by saying what I want to say," he said.

"Whatever you need to say, just say it," she replied, now mimicking his position of leaning on the window frame.

He reached out hesitantly. His thumb grazed her cheek. He didn't want her to pull away from his touch and he was glad when she didn't.

"The reason I stare is because I can't help but be mesmerized by your natural beauty," he said.

Rosalie blushed and Elijah smiled.

"You really know how to charm a girl, huh?" she said. "Is that a vampire thing?" she mused.

Elijah gave her a slight smirk. "Well, vampires are known for their charm."

She giggled. Elijah loved the sound of it.

"So, last night, at the bar you said you had three siblings. They're vampires too, right?" she asked.

"Yes."

"What are they like?"

Elijah looked out the window. "I'm afraid my family is very…complicated."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "They can't be that bad."

She had no idea the kind of destruction his family could cause. Or even the destruction they had already caused over the years.

Rosalie noticed the change in Elijah's demeanor. He seemed reluctant to talk more about his family.

"If you don't want to talk about them, it's fine," she said.

"Perhaps we can another time," he responded.

She nodded. "Okay."

"Would it be okay to ask you some questions?" Elijah said.

"Sure. But let me ask one more."

"Alright."

"How old are you exactly?" she asked.

He looked at her. "I'm over 1,000 years old."

"Really?"

"I'm afraid so."

"I had no idea you were so old," she said.

He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Her hand flew to her mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's quite alright Rosalie. I'm not offended."

"How'd you become a vampire?"

"I believe it was my turn to ask a few questions," he said.

"Oh. Right. I forgot," she said.

"I could tell you all about how I became this way later when I tell you about my family."

"Okay. So what exactly do you want to know about me?" Rosalie said.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"23."

"School?"

"I graduated college last year with a degree in English."

Elijah was impressed. "You like literature?"

She nodded. "Ever since I was a kid, I loved to read."

"Favorite authors?"

"George Saunders. Hemingway. Nabokov. Stephen King. I like reading a lot of different authors."

"Why do you work in that bar?"

She shrugged. "It helps pay the bills."

For the next hour, Rosalie told Elijah more about herself. He learned about her favorite flower(lilies), where she grew up(suburbs), if she had traveled much(only a few places in the U.S., but had always wanted to visit Europe), etc. He listened intently and Rosalie liked how easy it was for her to talk to him.

Rosalie looked at the clock and realized she had to start getting ready for work.

"May I walk you to work?" Elijah asked.

She smiled. "I'd like that."

After changing for work, the two began walking down the street.

"Are you sure you'll be alright going to work?" Elijah asked.

"I appreciate the concern Elijah, but I'll be fine," she said.

They found themselves outside the bar, but neither wanted to say goodbye.

"Will I see you again?" she asked.

He smiled. "Yes."

"When?" she said. She blushed, embarrassed at her eagerness.

He chuckled. "Soon. I promise."

"Well, I should go."

He nodded. "Have a good night. And please be careful when walking home tonight," he said.

"I know."

"Let me have your phone," he said.

She handed it to him.

"If you need me, don't be afraid to call me."

"Thanks," she said. "Goodbye Elijah."

"Goodbye Rosalie."

That night, after finishing up at work, Rosalie walked out of the front doors of the bar with Audrey. She was surprised to see Elijah waiting for her. Audrey looked from Elijah to Rosalie.

"You gonna be okay?" she asked Rosalie.

"Yeah. It's okay," Rosalie said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Alright. I'll see you Thursday," Audrey said.

"Bye," Rosalie said before Audrey left and she walked towards Elijah.

"Thursday?" Elijah asked.

"I have the next two nights off. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I believe I did say we'd see each other soon," he replied.

"Yes, but I didn't think it'd be this soon."

"Does that bother you?" he asked, almost cursing himself. He didn't want to be too overbearing or too forward.

She shook her head. "I guess I should have figured you wouldn't want me to walk home alone."

He smiled. "You're right. I don't want you to. Not especially after last night," he said. "Shall we?" he asked, offering his arm.

She smiled and slipped her arm through his. "Let's go."

"Did you have a pleasant evening?" he asked.

She chuckled.

"What?" he asked.

"It's nothing."

He gave her a curious look.

"It's just…you're always so…polite," she said.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked, amusement in his voice.

"No. Just different. Then again, you're not exactly a normal guy anyway, right?"

"No, I'm certainly not."

They arrived at her door all too soon.

"Would you like to come inside for awhile?" she asked.

As tempted as he was, Elijah shook his head. Rosalie tried to hide her disappointment, but Elijah caught it.

"But I was wondering if you'd accompany me for dinner tomorrow night," he said.

"Sure," she said.

"I'll pick you up at 7," he said.

"Okay."

Elijah leaned forward and kissed her cheek lightly. "Goodnight Rosalie."

"Goodnight," she said, blushing at the contact.

Elijah walked into his penthouse to see his brother Kol lounging on one of the couches.

"Well, well, well. And where have you been, my dear big brother?" Kol asked with a smirk.

"I had business to attend to," Elijah answered.

"What business?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Elijah said, removing his suit jacket.

"Oh come on Elijah. Keeping secrets from your own family?" Kol said.

"Kol, don't test my patience," Elijah threatened.

Kol raised his hands in defense. "No need for threats brother."

Elijah began walking out of the living room but paused when Kol spoke up again.

"I thought I'd let you know, I'll be gone for a few days," Kol said.

"Oh? And where exactly are you going?" Elijah asked.

"Thought I'd head to New Orleans for a few days. See what our charming brother is up to," Kol said.

"Niklaus is in New Orleans?" Elijah asked. "What's he doing there?"

Kol shrugged. "Apparently he missed it. You remember how fond we all were of that place."

Elijah slightly smiled. "Yes. I remember. Well, have a good trip."

Kol watched his brother retreat into his bedroom. Something was going on but whatever it was, Kol would have to wait to find out. First, he wanted to see what kind of trouble he could stir up in New Orleans.


	3. Chapter 3

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT END OF CHAPTER! **

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look this evening?" Elijah said to Rosalie as they arrived at his penthouse.

Elijah had been nervous about how Rosalie would react when he told her they would be having dinner at his place. Now that Kol had gone to New Orleans, Elijah had the entire place to himself and he wanted to be alone with Rosalie. Rosalie seemed to be okay with the idea. She was curious about how his place would be, but for some reason, she hadn't been so surprised that he lived in a penthouse.

Rosalie blushed at Elijah's comment. "Only once or twice," she said.

Elijah smiled at her. "Would you like some wine?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," she replied.

Elijah poured two glasses of red wine as Rosalie walked to the window, looking out at the view of the city.

"So, do you live here all by yourself?" she asked as Elijah joined her at the window and handed her a glass.

"Usually. But one of my brothers has been staying here with me," he replied.

"Oh. Will I meet him?" she asked.

Elijah grew uncomfortable. He didn't want Kol meeting her. Kol was unpredictable and solely viewed humans as a food source and nothing more. He killed without remorse and had always felt that settling for a human made a vampire weak.

"He's out of town," Elijah replied quickly.

"You really don't like discussing your siblings with me," Rosalie stated.

"I'm sure there's more interesting things we could talk about," Elijah replied.

Rosalie took the hint and dropped the conversation about his family again. But Elijah knew that if he were to continue to see her, he would have to eventually tell her about his family.

"Sir, dinner is ready," Elijah's butler Aaron said.

"Thank you Aaron. You may set the table and then leave. You will no longer be needed tonight," Elijah said.

"Very well sir," Aaron said before exiting the room.

"Does he…?" Rosalie whispered.

Elijah smirked. "You mean does he know what I am?"

She nodded.

"Yes, but he can be trusted with my family's secret," Elijah said. "Shall we?" he said, motioning towards the dining area.

Over dinner, the two continued to get to know each other. Rosalie told him more about what she considered to be her "boring human life" while he told her of his travels. He loved seeing her eyes light up as he described the numerous places he had visited over the years.

"Have you travelled much?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "Not really."

"Perhaps I could take you somewhere then? Wherever you wish to go," he said.

Rosalie gave him a small smirk. "We haven't even finished one dinner date and you're already saying you'll take me traveling?"

Elijah chuckled. "I seem to be getting ahead of myself," he said.

She smiled. "It's okay. But I still need to see how the rest of this dinner will go. Who knows? Maybe I'll grow bored of hanging out with such an old man," she teased.

Elijah pretended to be offended. "And here I thought you were so kind and sweet. Now you're calling me names. How rude of you," he teased back.

Rosalie giggled and Elijah had to admit he loved hearing the sound of her laughter. It was infectious. Elijah chuckled along with her.

After dinner, Elijah and Rosalie moved to the living room to have a few more drinks. Rosalie seemed comfortable being there and Elijah found himself laughing more than he had in a long time.

Unfortunately, their date was interrupted by the sound of Elijah's phone.

Elijah sighed as he saw it was Kol.

"What is it that you want?" Elijah said as he answered the phone.

"Easy there big brother. A simple hello would have sufficed," Kol said smugly.

Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kol, I'm in the middle of something."

Rosalie tilted her head in curiosity at the mention of Kol's name. Was that one of his siblings?

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"None of your business Kol. Now is there a particular reason you're calling?" he said.

"Well, I thought you should know that I've arrived in New Orleans and it seems our dear baby sister has decided to join me and Nik for a few days."

"So?"

"Oh come on Elijah. We all know how much you love when our family is all together. Wouldn't it be nice for all of us to wreak havoc in New Orleans together?"

"You mean for you to wreak havoc and for me to clean up all your messes," Elijah said harshly, momentarily forgetting that Rosalie was still in the room.

"Now brother, there's no need to be so hostile," a different voice said.

"Niklaus," Elijah said.

"Hello to you too big brother," Klaus said. "So how about it? Why don't you join the rest of us here? We could re-live the old days."

Elijah sighed. He then looked at Rosalie, who was patiently waiting for him.

"Fine. But only for a few days," Elijah said. "I shall arrive sometime tomorrow."

"Very well. See you soon," Klaus said.

"Is everything okay?" Rosalie asked after Elijah had hung up the phone and had sat beside her.

"It seems my family has all decided to meet and spend some time in New Orleans. They wish for me to join them," Elijah said.

"Oh," Rosalie said, slightly disappointed. This meant she wouldn't see Elijah for a few days.

"Are you upset?" Elijah asked.

She shook her head. "No. They're your family. You should go."

"I'm afraid we won't be able to see each other for a few days."

They had only known each other for a few days, but the two felt so drawn towards each other. Neither wanted to be apart for long. Was it crazy for them to feel so connected to each other in such a short amount of time?

"Well, it's only a few days," Rosalie said.

Elijah looked at her again. He caressed her cheek with his thumb and Rosalie leaned into his hand.

"Rosalie, there are things I wish to tell you. Things you should know," he said.

"But?"

"But I'm afraid I'll scare you away," Elijah said.

"Elijah, if I could handle you being a vampire, then I'm sure I can handle whatever it is you want to tell me," she replied.

Elijah stood up and turned away from her.

"Elijah?"

"Rosalie, you have no idea how dangerous my family is. How dangerous I am."

Rosalie stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder, making him look at her.

"Look, Elijah, I can't exactly explain this. I really don't know why I feel that I can trust you or why I'm not afraid of you. I feel….I feel this connection with you that I've never felt before and we've only known each other for a couple of days. Has that ever happened to you?"

"No, it has not. I have loved before Rosalie, but I have never felt such a deep connection to someone so quickly."

Rosalie was taken aback at the mention of the word "love."

Elijah noticed this and quickly apologized. "I didn't mean that I love you."

She raised an eyebrow.

"That's not to say I won't be able to, but…I…" he trailed off before sighing. He had never been at such a loss of words. Elijah was always the type to keep composed around others, but Rosalie seemed to be breaking down that wall he had built many years ago.

"I know what you meant," Rosalie said. "You've never felt such a bond with anyone, even those you've loved," she said.

Elijah nodded.

"What is it? Is it about your family? How you turned?"

"All of it," he said.

"Then tell me."

"I don't want to frighten you," he said.

"Maybe you shouldn't underestimate me," Rosalie replied.

Elijah paced back and forth a bit. Rosalie waited in silence as Elijah tried to process his thoughts.

"I will tell you everything but it is a long story. And I must warn you neither mine nor my family's past is clean," he said.

Rosalie nodded for him to continue.

"However, there are two things I'd like to ask of you before I begin," he said.

"Okay."

"First, I want you to listen to everything first. Then you can decide whether or not you wish to ever see me again."

"That's fair. And the second?"

He cupped her face in his hands. "I wish to kiss you before I start. In case it's the only time I get to do so."

She smiled. "Then kiss me."

Elijah could see the desire in her eyes. He placed his lips against hers softly. Both could feel an electric shock go through their bodies at the contact. Rosalie almost jumped back, but Elijah held her closer as he pressed his lips more firmly against hers. When he finally did pull away, the two looked at each other.

"I wanted to do that since that first night we met," Elijah said.

Rosalie blushed.

"I love when you blush," he said, only causing her to blush even harder.

Elijah couldn't help but place another small kiss on her lips.

Afterwards, Elijah began to tell her the history of his family. Rosalie listened intently. He could easily see the shocked and the horrified look in her eyes. But Rosalie looked more horrified at the thought that Elijah's own parents had wanted to kill him and his siblings. He told her about Klaus daggering their siblings, how Klaus became a hybrid, when his family was finally brought back together. After their mother had finally been defeated and they had lost Finn, they had decided to do their best to stick together. It was never going to be easy and they always seemed to be fighting, but they loved each other. They knew to put family above all.

Elijah told Rosalie more about his siblings: he told her of Klaus' intolerance for those who oppose him, Kol's unpredictable, yet cheeky behavior, and Rebekah's stubborn and vindictive personality. He could no longer hide the horrific things his family had done as well as the things he had done.

Elijah was afraid Rosalie would run the minute she had the chance, but she continued to listen to him. It was late when he finally finished.

"The door is there if you wish to leave. I completely understand if you never want to see me again," Elijah said as he stood.

Rosalie sat in silence for a few moments, appearing to be processing her thoughts. She stood up and walked closer to Elijah. She placed a hand on his cheek.

Elijah was caught off guard when he felt her kiss him.

"Rosalie-"

"I'm not afraid Elijah."

"No?"

"No," she stated confidently. "You've had plenty of chances to kill me, but you haven't. You saved me. I know that I can trust you. I get that you're a vampire and you've done awful things, but I can see past that. I've seen the good in you Elijah," Rosalie responded.

"But my siblings-"

"Families are always complicated. I have my own experiences in that. And if I can find the good in you, then maybe I can see the good in your siblings too."

"I wouldn't count on that," Elijah said.

"Well, then, I'll leave it up to you to decide when I can meet them," she said.

"Rosalie, you are a strange woman. I've told you every horrible thing imaginable about my family, and yet you stand there unafraid, wanting to meet them."

She shrugged. "Like I said, I can see both sides of people. No one is completely bad Elijah, just like no one is completely good."

"Not even you?"

"Not even me," she responded.

"So you do want to see me again?" he asked with a hint of a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and kissed him again. "Elijah, do you really think I could just ignore everything you've told me and lead a regular life?"

"I could always compel you."

"Don't you dare. I wanted to know."

Elijah pulled her closer. "You intrigue me greatly Rosalie."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't know why I feel like this Elijah, but I don't think I could ever go back to the way my life was. It's like I was meant to meet you or something."

"I believe I know what you mean," Elijah said before connecting their lips again.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, first off, I want to thank those who have left reviews! It means a lot! I love to hear what others think of my writing. **

**I'm sorry if it feels that things are moving fast between Elijah and Rosalie, but I want the story to reflect how strong their connection is and I'm really not sure how long this story will be. I'm pretty much writing it as I go. The next chapter will most likely be Elijah's arrival to New Orleans and the appearances of Kol, Niklaus, & Rebekah. **

**Also, in case you didn't know, I'm also writing a Kol Mikaelson story called "Rescue Me." It doesn't really follow TVD's storyline much, but the rest of Original family will be a part of the story and there will probably be appearances from the other characters of TVD.**

**Oh, and I was thinking of starting another story based on the Original family. I want to focus more on couples(Klaus/Caroline, Rebekah/Stefan(?), and Elijah & Kol with OCs. I was thinking of putting Kol with Bonnie( I love the idea of that couple), but I kind of want her to be w/ Jeremy in the story. Or maybe I will put Kol & Bonnie together, and then Elijah with Elena(I kind of like them together better than him & Katherine). I'm really not sure. What do you guys think? What couples would you want to see in this third story?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Means a lot to know you guys are enjoying it! Keep the reviews coming! :)**

"So Elijah, what exactly have you been up to in New York?" Klaus asked his older brother as their family gathered in Klaus' living room with drinks. "Kol tells me you've been very secretive," he added with a smirk.

"Yeah Elijah, tell us," Rebekah said.

Elijah rolled his eyes at his siblings. "As I've said to Kol, it's none of your business."

"You're not plotting to kill us, are you?" Klaus said with another smirk.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Kol said.

"I've only tried to kill Niklaus, not the rest of you," Elijah said.

"Good point," Rebekah said.

Klaus frowned. "Brother-"

"Relax Niklaus. I do not plan to kill any of you no matter how much you may irritate me."

Kol scoffed as he lay sprawled on the couch. "Yeah Nik. We have to stick together. Always and forever," he mocked.

"What's wrong with you?" Rebekah asked.

"Well, Finn and I were kept out of that promise, remember?" Kol said.

"Enough. We're all here now. We stick together. All of us. Even you Kol," Niklaus said.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Whatever. So Elijah, are you going to tell us or what?"

"I think our dear brother has met a woman and doesn't want to tell us," Rebekah mused.

Kol sat up, clearly interested. "Is that so Elijah?"

"No," Elijah lied. He wasn't ready for them to know about Rosalie, especially since she was human. Although Rebekah had dated Matt Donovan for awhile in Mystic Falls, their relationship had ended and Elijah wasn't sure of his sister's view of dating a human anymore. As for Klaus and Kol, well, neither cared much for them nor did they have much remorse for them. His brothers were too unpredictable.

"All this talk is boring me. This alcohol isn't exactly quenching my thirst right now," Klaus said with his signature smirk. "Anyone want to join me for a real drink?"

Kol stood up. "I'm always up for some entertainment."

Elijah stood in front of Kol. "Be careful. Do NOT draw too much attention to yourselves," he warned, specifically looking at his youngest brother.

Kol rolled his eyes. "I'm not a child Elijah."

"Could have fooled us," Rebekah muttered.

"You're one to talk with your little temper tantrums dear sister," Kol shot back.

"You all throw temper tantrums," Elijah said.

Just as all three of his siblings opened their mouths in protest, Elijah held up his hand.

"I'm not in a mood for another argument. Go and have your fun, but do not cause too much trouble. I'd like to actually stay here for a few days and not have to clean up your messes," Elijah said.

"Oh, but you're so good at it," Kol said.

Elijah shot him a look and Kol sighed.

"Okay. Fine. No big spectacles," Kol said.

Niklaus and Kol exited the room but Rebekah lingered for a moment.

"You know they're not going to listen, especially Kol," Rebekah said.

Elijah sighed. "I know. It was worth a shot."

Rebekah smiled slightly. "So what's her name?"

"Rebekah, there isn't-"

"Nik and Kol can't hear us. They're already gone. Come on Elijah, you can tell your baby sister," Rebekah said.

Elijah stared at the glass in his hands.

"Don't tell me you're back with Katherine," Rebekah said in a disgusted tone.

Eliajh shook his head. "I do not plan to ever become involved with her again," he said honestly.

"Good. I couldn't stand her."

"Rebekah, you can't stand anyone."

"True."

The two siblings smiled at each other. Despite their family's constant bickering, Elijah and Rebekah didn't really have much problems with each other. Although Rebekah would often side with Niklaus, she did love her oldest brother very dearly.

Elijah sighed. "You must not tell Niklaus or Kol."

Rebekah smirked. "So I was right."

"Her name is Rosalie."

"Vampire or witch?" she asked. "I know you've been involved with both before."

Elijah shook his head. "Neither."

Rebekah looked at him in shock. "Human?"

"Human," he confirmed.

"Well, congratulations Elijah. You've managed to surprise me."

Elijah chuckled. "Have I?"

"I know you value a human's compassion and I know you had a soft spot for that wretched Elena, but I never thought you'd actually date one. But as long as she isn't using you or hurts you, then I guess it's alright."

Elijah smiled. Rebekah, although still a bit bratty at times, suddenly seemed more mature to him.

"Now you've surprised me," Elijah said.

"I dated a human Elijah. It'd be wrong for me to be against you dating one. Does she know what you are?" Rebekah said.

"Yes. She took it surprisingly well. She's a very calm person. Very smart too," he said. "She wants to meet you. All of you."

Rebekah raised her eyebrow. "She knows about the rest of us?"

"Yes."

"And she still wants to know us?"

Elijah chuckled. "Yes."

"So when do you plan to tell our wonderful brothers?" Rebekah asked. "You know how Kol feels about humans. He'll see you as weak for settling for one. And Nik, well, Nik doesn't really care about them at all."

He sighed.

"You won't be able to keep her from them long. Especially if she wishes to meet us," Rebekah said.

"I know. I need time."

"Very well. I have no objections as of now, although, I can't promise that I'll like her," she said. "Shall we join our brothers?"

"Might as well make sure they don't cause too much o a scene," Elijah said.

Rebekah smiled. "It's like old times, isn't it? All of being together in New Orleans."

"Yes, well, let's hope it doesn't end in anyone being daggered again," Elijah said following her out the door to catch up with their brothers.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I think the next chapter will focus more on Rosalie. Since this one was focused on Elijah and his siblings, the next one will focus on Rosalie and her sister/past.**


	5. Chapter 5

"There's my favorite sister in the world!" a female voice said.

Rosalie felt someone practically jump on her back. She laughed. "Damn it Evie! You're going to break my back if you keep doing that!"

"What are you trying to say sis?" Evie said with a playful glare.

"What the hell are you even doing in here? Last time I checked, you weren't 21," Rosalie said as she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

Her 19-year-old sister rolled her eyes. "Please Rosalie. As if this is my first time in a bar," she said.

"You're not helping your case Evie."

Evie shrugged. "Blame Casey. He's the one who let me in," she said, referring to the bouncer.

"Thanks a lot Casey," Rosalie said.

The young, blue-eyed bouncer smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Rosalie. You know no one can resist her when she does the puppy dog look."

"A look I've perfected over the years," Evie said with a sigh.

Rosalie shook her head. "You're a pain in the ass sometimes, you know that right?"

"And yet you love me."

Rosalie scoffed. "It's not like I had a choice."

Evie stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"Nice. Real mature Evelyn," Rosalie said.

Evie scowled. "You know I hate that name."

"It's your birth name."

"You know I prefer Evie."

Rosalie smirked. "I know, but it's always fun to make you mad."

"Bitch," Evie said.

"Takes one to know one," Rosalie sang.

The two sisters chuckled.

"So, does this mean I can stay?" Evie asked.

"Yeah. Lucky for you, Audrey left early. If she were here, she'd have a fit if she found an underage kid in here," Rosalie said.

Evie frowned. "I'm not a kid Rosalie."

"You know what I meant," Rosalie said, handing her sister a glass of water.

"What the hell is this?" Evie asked, staring at the glass.

"It's this thing called water. Apparently it's really healthy for you," Rosalie replied.

"Ha ha. Real funny. I know what it is. Why are you serving me water?"

Rosalie smirked again. "I said you could stay. I never said you could have a drink."

"Not cool Rosalie. Not cool."

Rosalie chuckled. "What are you even doing here? I thought you were staying with Emily's family?"

"Emily and I are no longer friends so I left. Hence why I have this," Evie said, pointing to the bags at her feet.

Rosalie sighed. "What happened?"

"She found out her boyfriend had a thing for me. She got pissed, even though I had absolutely no interest in him. Things just kind of escalated since she's such a drama queen and she kicked me out. So…I was hoping I could stay with you?"

Rosalie smiled. "Of course you can. You're my sister. I'm stuck with you for life."

After Rosalie finished her shift, she and Evie walked back to the apartment.

"So…what's new with you?" Evie asked as the two sisters sat on the couch with junk food.

"Not much," Rosalie lied.

"Bullshit. You seem…different," she said.

"How?"

Evie shrugged. "I don't know. You seem happier somehow. Are you getting laid?"

"Evie!"

"What?" Evie said with a laugh.

"No. I'm not getting laid," Rosalie said.

"You really need to get out there sis. There a ton of hot guys in this city," Evie said. "A couple weeks ago, I met this really hot guy at this bar. Brown eyes, short hair, totally built. Even had a British accent. And he was such a good kisser!"

"Evie, you hooked up with a guy you barely know?"

"We only made out Rosalie! Until Emily decided she wanted to leave and practically dragged me out of there. I didn't even get to give him my number."

Rosalie shook her head. "Just be careful Evie, okay?"

"I know, I know."

"Did you even know his name?"

"Yeah, it was-"

Evie was cut off by the sound of Rosalie's phone ringing. Rosalie's face brightened as she saw Elijah's name pop up on the screen.

"Just give me a sec, okay?"

"Go ahead."

Rosalie walked into her bedroom, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"Hello?"

"Rosalie? I didn't wake you, did I?" Elijah said.

She smiled. "No. I was still up."

"Oh good. I just wanted to make sure you got home safely."

"I did. Actually, my sister showed up. She's going to be staying with me," she said.

"Oh. I'm sorry to interrupt-"

"It's fine Elijah. Really."

Elijah smiled. He loved hearing her say his name.

"How's New Orleans?"

"It's incredible. I think you'd love it."

"I'm sure I would. I always wanted to go there."

"Then we should take a trip here someday."

Rosalie smiled. "I'd like that."

A moment of silence passed.

"How are your siblings?"

Elijah sighed. "A handful as always. Although, I should admit that I told my sister Rebekah about you."

"Really? How'd she take it?"

"Very well actually. Have you told your sister?" he said.

"No. Not yet. I'm not exactly sure how much I can tell her Elijah. I…I don't even know what this is…"

"You mean you don't know where we stand," Elijah clarified.

"Well…yeah. This has all happened so fast…"

"I'm not scaring you off, am I?" Elijah asked.

"Oh no! Of course not. I just…it's a lot to handle. But I do know that what I feel for you, whatever it is, is strong. Is it weird for me to say that I miss you?"

Elijah smiled as he heard those words. "Not to me. To be perfectly honest, I miss you as well Rosalie."

Rosalie could feel butterflies in her stomach. "When do you come back?"

"I'll be here for a couple more days."

"Elijah?"

"Yes?"

"What do I tell Evie?"

Elijah contemplated his answer. Rosalie had told him how close they were. After their mother had passed a few years back and their father had abandoned them, the two girls were raised by their grandmother. However, she had also passed three years earlier. The two girls only had each other.

"I think…I think you should tell her whatever you want to tell her. You trust her, right?"

"Of course," Rosalie answered.

"Do you think she'd be able to handle everything?"

"I don't think I could tell her everything now. I'll just tell her I met you and that I really like you," Rosalie said.

Elijah smirked. "You like me?"

Elijah could picture the blush that had crept upon Rosalie's cheek.

Rosalie was indeed blushing. "I think you already knew that," she replied.

Elijah chuckled. "Perhaps, but it is nice to hear it."

"I should go. Goodnight Elijah."

"Goodnight Rosalie. Sweet dreams."

Rosalie couldn't keep the smile off her face as she hung up the phone. She turned to exit the room when she saw Evie standing in the doorway with a smirk.

"So who's Elijah?"

**A/N: I love seeing reviews from you guys! Thanks to everyone who has let a review so far. You guys are awesome! What'd you guys think of this chapter? Do you think Rosalie is going to be able to keep the whole truth about Elijah from her sister for long? What'd you think of Evie? **

**Don't know when I'll update this again. It will be soon! I just have to update my other story "Rescue Me" and then I'm trying to work on another story about the Original family. But if I do write that story, it'll focus more on the couples(Klaus/Caroline, Rebekah/Stefan, Elijah/Elena, & Kol/Bonnie) rather than someone trying to kill the Original family. I want it to be more light-hearted & humorous, but I don't know how well that'd work. Feel free to let me know what your ideas are! **

**Also, would you guys want to read oneshots based on different couples from TVD? I've been thinking of doing that too. And if so, which couples? **


	6. Chapter 6

"I knew you were getting laid!" Evie said.

"I'm not! We… we haven't gotten that far yet, okay?" Rosalie said.

"Yet?"

"Shut up."

Evie chuckled. "So is he hot? What's he like?"

Rosalie looked at her hands shyly.

"Come on Rosalie. I'm your sister. Tell me!"

"Okay, okay. He's absolutely gorgeous. Very handsome. A complete gentleman. He's sweet, extremely smart, sophisticated, charming…just amazing," she said. "He's…different. But in a good way."

Evie looked at her.

"What?" Rosalie said.

"I've never seen you like this. Or heard you talk about someone like this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…you just seem so…"

"So…what?"

"I don't know how to explain it. I guess you just seem so happy and excited," Evie said. "I mean, I know you've had boyfriends before but you never described them as sophisticated or charming. I don't think I've ever seen your face light up so much when talking about a guy. You must really like him, huh?"

Rosalie smiled as she pictured Elijah in her head. "Yeah. Yeah, I think do."

"Well, as long as he doesn't break your heart then I'm happy for you. When do I get to meet him?"

"Um, soon. He's away. Visiting his siblings."

"Does he have any hot brothers?" Evie asked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Honestly Evie, do you ever think of anything else than hot guys?"

"Nope," Evie answered.

The two sisters laughed.

"It's late. I'm exhausted. We should get some sleep," Rosalie said.

"Alright."

A few days later, Rosalie entered her apartment. Evie was off taking the last of her exams for the semester.

Rosalie opened the fridge, pulling out a water bottle. She took a few sips before she suddenly felt uneasy. She looked around her surroundings but saw nothing. She placed the bottle on the counter.

"Is someone there?" she said.

She suddenly felt a presence behind her. She jumped and nearly screamed when she felt two arms wrap around her.

"It's only me sweetheart."

Rosalie calmed down at the sound of Elijah's voice.

"You scared the hell out of me," she said as she turned in his arms.

He smirked. "My apologies. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Liar."

He chuckled before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her softly. He pulled away a minute later.

"I missed you," he said, looking directly into her eyes.

Rosalie blushed as she felt shocks run through her body. "I missed you too Elijah."

He smiled at the sound of his name falling from her lips.

"How was your trip?" she asked.

He sighed.

"That great, huh?" she asked sarcastically.

"My siblings will always be a handful," he answered. "How has it been having your sister here?"

Rosalie smiled. "Actually, it's great. It's been awhile since we've lived together. I didn't realize how much I missed it."

"You two really are close, aren't you?" he said.

She nodded. "She's my sister Elijah. Even though she too can be a handful, I'll always love her and would do anything for her."

Elijah smiled. "I understand."

"She wants to meet you."

"So you told her about us."

"Yeah. She seemed really happy for me. Although I have to warn you, Evie and I have always been very protective of each other so if you mess up in any way, she'll come after you."

Elijah chuckled. "Oh really?"

"Go ahead and laugh. You may be a 1,000-year-old vampire, but do not underestimate my little sister. She can be quite menacing when pushed too far," Rosalie said, smiling a bit.

"I'll be careful then," Elijah said.

"She also asked me if you had any hot brothers," Rosalie said with a chuckle.

Elijah frowned.

"What?" Rosalie said.

"I don't think it'd be a good idea to introduce her to any of my brothers. Especially Kol."

"Why? You think he'd do something to her?" Rosalie said.

"From what you've told me, Evie can be a little reckless, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Kol…Kol is very unpredictable. He has absolutely no remorse for humans. He simply sees them as a food source or a plaything."

"Good to know," Rosalie said.

"I wouldn't let him do anything to you or your sister Rosalie. Please know that," Elijah said, pushing the hair out of her face.

She smiled. "You're very protective of me."

"Now that I've met you, I couldn't imagine losing you," he said seriously.

Rosalie looked at him and could tell how honest he was being with her. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

Elijah immediately responded back, gripping her waist tightly. Their kisses became more urgent and soon Rosalie found herself sitting on the kitchen counter, her legs wrapped around Elijah. Her hands moved to his shoulders to slip his suit jacket off. As soon as it was on the floor, Elijah's lips moved to her neck. Rosalie tangled her fingers in his hair, moaning softly as Elijah gently nipped at her neck.

"Oh my god!"

Rosalie and Elijah quickly pulled away from each other at the sound of Evie's voice.

"Seriously, guys, that's what bedrooms are for," Evie said, trying to hide her laughter.

Elijah quickly picked up his jacket and put it back on.

"I thought you had exams," Rosalie said.

"I finished early," Evie said, looking back and forth between her sister and Elijah. "So I'm guessing you're Elijah?"

Elijah composed himself once again and stuck out his hand. "Elijah Mikaelson. It's very nice to meet you Evie."

Evie raised an eyebrow and shook his hand. "You too."

"I should go," Elijah said.

"You don't have to," Rosalie said.

"Actually, I have some business to attend to but I will speak to you later Rosalie," Elijah said.

"You should come over tomorrow for dinner," Evie said.

"Alright," Elijah said. "I shall see you both tomorrow."

As soon as Elijah left, Evie turned to her sister.

"Wow."

"What?" Rosalie said.

"He's uh…he's different."

"You don't like him?" Rosalie said.

"No, it's not that. He's just so…proper and polite. Well, besides when he had you on the kitchen counter."

Rosalie blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry for killing the mood," Evie said.

"It's okay. It's probably a good thing you walked in."

"Why?"

"I don't know if I'm ready for…that to happen yet."

Evie stifled a laugh. "You know I'm a big girl Rosalie. You can say the word 'sex.'"

"Shut up Evie."

"You didn't tell me he was older. How old is he exactly?"

"Just…older."

"Okay. Whatever. He seemed nice thought. A little out of place, but nice."

"He is. I think you're really going to like him," Rosalie said.

"I hope so," Evie said, heading towards the couch.

Rosalie stayed in the kitchen, replaying what had just happened. She had never felt so connected to someone in such a short amount of time and a part of her suddenly felt scared. Plus, she was still slightly embarrassed from having her sister walk in on them.

She only hoped everything would run smoothly tomorrow night….

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I love reading your thoughts about my story. And don't forget I have a poll posted on my page concerning a new fanfic. Vote for which couples you want to see! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"So is loverboy on his way or what?" Evie asked as she and Rosalie stood in the kitchen.

Just as Rosalie was going to respond, they heard a knock at the door. Rosalie smiled and went to open the door.

"Hi," she said.

"Hello," Elijah replied, handing her flowers. "These are for you and Evie."

"Thank you," Rosalie said.

"Rosalie, you may want to check on that pie," Evie said, entering the living room.

"Oh, right."

As Rosalie went into the kitchen, Evie turned to Elijah. She stood closer to him.

"Look, let's get something straight. I love my sister to death so if she gets hurt in any way by you, I will kill you. Understood?" Evie said seriously.

Elijah remained composed. "I understand. I promise you that I have no intentions of ever hurting her. Rosalie is a very special woman."

Evie looked at him, sizing him up. "I'm glad we have an understanding then."

"Food's ready!" Rosalie called.

As they ate, Evie asked Elijah questions, still somewhat testing him. She wanted to make sure he was good enough for her sister. But Evie soon found herself liking Elijah. He could be charming and it was clear that he cared for Rosalie. Evie only wanted her sister to be happy and she could already see a change in her. Evie had never seen Rosalie smile so much.

"So do you always wear suits?" Evie questioned.

"Evie," Rosalie warned.

"What? It's just a question," Evie said, raising her hands in defense.

Elijah chuckled. "It's alright. And yes, I tend to always dress this way."

"Why?" Evie asked.

"I'm comfortable in them," Elijah answered.

"So does this mean I'm going to start seeing you wearing suits too?" Evie said to Rosalie with a slight smirk.

"Ha ha. Very funny Evie," Rosalie replied.

Elijah and Evie chuckled, making Rosalie smile. She was hoping the night would go smoothly and it seemed liked Evie was getting along with Elijah.

"I'm sorry, but you kind of look like someone I know," Evie said to Elijah.

He raised an eyebrow. "I do?"

"Yeah. You have brothers, right? What are their names?" Evie asked.

Before Elijah could answer, they were interrupted by Elijah's phone. He cursed inwardly as he saw Kol's name flash on the screen.

"I'm sorry. I have to take this," he said, excusing himself from the table.

The two sisters shrugged as they began clearing the table before serving dessert.

"What is it Kol?" Elijah said as he answered the phone in the living room.

"You disappeared quite fast this evening brother," Kol said.

"Your point?"

Kol smirked. "Just wondering where you ran off to," he said.

"It doesn't concern you. Now if you excuse me, I'm in the middle of something," Elijah said, hanging up.

Elijah returned to the table just as Rosalie was cutting the pie.

"Do you want ice cream to go along with it?" Rosalie asked.

"No thank you," Elijah replied.

"Evie?"

"Duh."

After dessert, Elijah stayed for a little longer. He didn't want to overwelcome his stay and said his goodbyes to Evie.

Rosalie walked him downstairs to the apartment building door.

"I think you're on Evie's good side," Rosalie said.

"I hope so. She did threaten me that if I harmed you in anyway, she'd kill me," Elijah said.

"She did?"

Elijah smiled. "Your sister can be quite intimidating."

"I told you so," Roslaie said with an amused smile.

Elijah placed his lips gently on hers. Rosalie pressed her lips a little firmer.

"Can I see you tomorrow night?" he asked.

"I have to work."

"Perhaps I'll stop by," he said. "That is, if it's okay with you."

She pecked his lips. "I'd like that."

"Very well. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Elijah."

"Goodnight Rosalie."

Elijah began walking out of the building while Rosalie walked back upstairs.

"Well, well, well. She's a pretty little thing, isn't she?"

Elijah stopped walking and turned around to face his brother.

"Kol."

Kol smirked. "I knew you were hiding something."

"How did you find me?"

"I followed you when you left. I've been here waiting for to come outside. I'm surprised you didn't sense me. I guess you were too distracted with your little girlfriend. I can't believe you're settling for a human. You know that's a sign of weakness Elijah."

"Kol, if you go near her, I will kill-"

"Easy there brother. No need for threats. Who said anything about me going near her?" he said. "Do you really think so low of me?" he said, feigning an innocent look.

Elijah frowned. "Kol, I know you. Don't you dare try anything. I mean it. Or you'll have me to deal with," he said, stepping closer to his brother.

"Fine. I'll stay away from her. But there is something you should know."

"What?"

Kol smirked again. "It seems I'm already acquainted with her sister."

**A/N: I know, kind of short. :/ Sorry. I'll try to make the next chapter longer! Hope you guys liked this update though. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"What are you talking about?" Elijah asked.

"I met Evie a few weeks ago at a bar. Had the girl practically wrapped around my finger without compulsion. But then her stupid little friend ruined everything and dragged her off before I could convince her to leave with me," Kol answered.

Kol suddenly found himself pinned against a wall in the alley.

"If I find out that you've done anything to Rosalie or her sister, I will make sure you suffer. And trust me, I will ind a way to kill you if anything happens," Elijah threatened.

Kol pushed his brother off. "Again with the threats? Why brother, you sound like Niklaus."

Elijah glared. "I'm serious Kol."

"Relax. I'm not going to kill them. I simply want to have a little fun. That's all."

"You will not be having any fun as far as I'm concerned."

"You always were such a buzzkill Elijah."

"They aren't playthings Kol. They're human beings."

"What's the difference?"

"Kol-"

"No need to threaten me again Elijah. You actually care for this girl?"

Elijah looked towards Rosalie's window. "Yes, I do."

Kol followed his gaze and couldn't help but be a little thrown off. he knew his older brother had a soft spot for humans and admired their compassion, but he had never seen this particular look on Elijah's face. Sure Elijah had loved before, but something was different this time. Kol wasn't sure if his brother was really in love yet, but he could tell that Rosalie meant a lot to him.

Kol studied him for a few moments. "Do the others know?"

"Only Rebekah."

"Nice to know you favor her over me," Kol sneered.

"Don't start with that Kol," Elijah scolded.

"You always were weak when it came to women Elijah. Especially human ones," Kol said a moment later.

Elijah looked at his brother again. "Stay away from them Kol. I mean it."

Kol rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say brother," he stated before walking away.

Elijah followed his brother back to the penthouse. He hadn't wanted Kol to found out this way and now he was on full alert. There was no way he would allow Kol to cause any harm to Rosalie or Evie.

"You've been quiet," Rosalie commented as she handed Elijah a second drink. She was working and as Elijah had promised, he had shown up at the bar. But she immediately recognized from the look on his face and his demeanor that something was wrong.

"I don't want to disturb you too much while you're working," Elijah replied.

"That's bull. Something's wrong," Rosalie said.

"Where's Evie tonight?" he suddenly asked, realizing he should have asked that before.

"At home. Why?"

"Have you spoken to her?"

"Just to let her know I got to work okay. Elijah, what's going on?"

Elijah sighed. "Kol knows."

"Oh."

"He followed me last night and eavesdropped on our entire dinner."

"Oh how nice of him to do that," Rosalie said sarcastically.

"There's something else Rosalie."

"What?"

"I'm afraid he's already been acquainted with your sister."

Rosalie's face dropped. "How?"

"He met her at a bar a few weeks ago."

Rosalie covered her face with her hands as realization hit her. "She told me she met a guy with an English accent. She never told me his name. It had to be him. Elijah, do you think he'd hurt her?"

"If he wishes to continue to live for eternity, then he knows not to come near either of you," he responded.

"I'm going to go call her. Just to make sure she's okay," Rosalie said.

Rosalie's fears were calmed when Evie confirmed she was at home alone, watching tv. Rosalie walked back over to Elijah.

"I'm leaving work early," Rosalie said. "I don't want her to be alone."

Elijah nodded. "I'll wait for you outside."

As soon as Rosalie got permission that she could leave early(it was a slow night at the bar and there was plenty of coverage), Elijah walked Rosalie home.

"Rosalie, you know I'd do anything to keep you and your sister safe," he said.

Rosalie couldn't help but smile. She pressed her lips to his. "Thank you Elijah."

Rosalie opened the door to the apartment to find Evie fast asleep on the couch.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now if only I could carry her to the bedroom," Rosalie said.

"I could do it," Elijah offered.

"Please?"

He nodded before carefully carrying Evie to the room, trying his best not to disturb her.

Elijah returned to the living room as Rosalie tucked her sister in. Evie may have been a young adult, but Rosalie washer older sister. It was her job to look after her.

Rosalie walked back to the living room.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I guess. I just…Elijah, they're going to meet again eventually. If we're going to be together, then I'm going to have to know your family and that means Evie will have to as well. She's my sister. I can't keep her out of the dark forever."

"Which is why I would understand if you never wanted to see me again," Elijah said.

"What?"

"It's an enormous risk Rosalie."

"Are you trying to break up with me?" she asked.

"No. I just want you to be sure that you want to be with me. My family is completely unpredictable. And as much as I want to keep them away from you, I know I won't always be able to. I just don't want to put you or your sister in any danger. I think Kol has his sights on Evie and I really have no idea what he'll do," Elijah said.

Rosalie looked towards the closed bedroom door, thinking about her sister. She then looked at Elijah.

She walked up to him, placing a hand on his cheek. He leaned into her touch. Rosalie closed the gap between them. Elijah pulled her closer, placing his lips firmly on hers. Rosalie responded by pressing her lips even harder to his. This kiss was different from all the rest. They both knew it. Rosalie was letting him know that she wasn't afraid and that she wanted to be with him.

"I'm not letting you walk away Elijah said," Rosalie said.

"What about Evie?" Elijah asked.

"I'm going to tell her the truth and let her decide on what she wants to do. I love my sister and as much as I want to protect her, I know that she needs to know about all of this. She needs to know how dangerous Kol can be. We don't know what he'll do and she needs to be prepared."

Elijah nodded. "Rosalie…"

"Yes?"

He studied her face, caressing her cheek with one hand. "I don't want to lose you. Ever."

She smiled. "You won't. We'll deal with your family together."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," she said without any hesitation. "Elijah, I've never felt this way about anyone. I've never wanted to be with anyone as much as I want to be with you. I can't just walk away from you."

He smiled before placing another kiss on her lips.

Elijah stayed for a little while longer before finally saying goodnight. Rosalie headed towards the bedroom to check on Evie. She jumped when Evie spoke up.

"How does Elijah know Kol?"

Rosalie turned on the light to see Evie sitting up in bed.

"You heard us?"

"Yeah. What the hell is going on Rosalie?"

Rosalie sighed and sat on the bed. "Are you sure you want to do this now? We can wait until tomorrow."

"No, we can't. Tell me what's going on."

"I have to warn you, it's a lot to take in."

"Rosalie, you have to trust me. I'm your sister. We've been through hell and back together. I'm sure I can handle whatever it is you need to tell me."

Rosalie took a deep breath.

"Okay, well, where do you want me to start?"

**_A/N:_****_So how do you think Evie is going to handle all this? Do you think Kol will try to do anything to Evie or even Rosalie? How do you think Klaus will react when he finds out about Rosalie? Do you think Rosalie will be able to deal with Elijah's family?_**


	9. Chapter 9

Rosalie stared at her sister intently. Evie sighed in annoyance.

"Rosalie, I swear, if you keep looking at me like that, I will not hesitate to throw this apple at you," Evie threatened.

"First off, you wouldn't actually throw it at me. Second, I just want to make sure you're okay."

"For the hundredth time Rosalie, I'm fine. I knew something was different about Kol and Elijah. I sensed it somehow. I can't explain it, but I just knew. Look, if you can trust Elijah, then I'll trust him too."

"What about Kol?"

"Well, I haven't exactly seen him since that first night I met him."

"But you'll see him eventually. I just want you to be careful."

"I know."

"Look, I have to head to work. I'll see you later, okay?"

Evie nodded as Rosalie put on her jacket.

"Evie?"

"Yeah?"

"You're my sister and I love you. I just want you to know that."

"I do know that. Love you too sis."

Rosalie smiled. "I'll text you when I get to work."

"See ya."

After Rosalie had let Evie know she was safely at work, Evie began to once again process everything that Rosalie had told her. There had been something that had intrigued her when she had met Kol and now she knew the truth.

Everything had of course been a shock, but like her sister, Evie was able to accept it. The two sisters had always believed that there were supernatural forces out there. Perhaps it had been because their mother and grandmother had also believed in it.

Evie knew how much Rosalie cared for Elijah and vice versa so she was willing to accept what he was. She knew she could place her trust in Elijah just as Rosalie had.

After trying to watch tv, Evie gave up and walked over to the window. She looked out at the darkened streets, but saw a figure standing across the street from the apartment building.

"Kol," she gasped.

He smirked as if he had heard her. Then again, he probably had.

Evie stepped away from the window, taking a few deep breaths. She looked out the window again, only to see he was gone. She jumped when she heard a knock on the door.

She slowly walked to the door and looked through the peephole. Evie opened the door.

"Hi Elijah," Evie said.

"Hello Evie. May I come in?" he asked.

"Rosalie isn't here. She's at work."

"I know. I was wondering if I could speak to you."

Evie motioned for him to come in. "I didn't see you outside."

He gave her a confused look.

"I was just looking at the window," she said. "Didn't you see…" she trailed off.

"See what?" Elijah asked.

"Nothing. What did you want to talk about?"

"Rosalie has informed me that you know what I am along with the rest of my family."

"Yeah, she has."

"I wanted to see how you were dealing with all this."

"I'm fine."

Elijah studied her, then smiled slightly. "I know you and Rosalie can be very different from each other, but there are some similarities between the two of you. She was able to accept all this pretty quickly."

"Look, my sister is willing to trust you so I'm going along with her instincts on this and trusting you too."

"I want you to know that I will protect the two of you."

"Yeah, Rosalie mentioned your protectiveness."

Elijah smiled. "Your sister means a lot to me and I know how close the two of you are."

"You really don't trust Kol?" Evie asked.

Elijah became serious once again. "He's very unpredictable."

"So I'm guessing you want me to stay away from him too, huh?"

"I know you will encounter each other eventually but yes, I hope you will try to stay as far away as possible."

"Don't you think that's for me to decide?"

"Of course. However, I know what he's capable of and I wouldn't want to see you get hurt."

"Well, I appreciate the concern then. Thank you Elijah," Evie said.

"You're welcome. I should go. It's late. Goodnight Evie."

"'Night."

After Elijah had left, Evie looked back out the window. However, the streets were empty.

Evie decided to try to go to sleep. After changing her clothes and settling into bed, she quickly drifted off to sleep…

_Evie found herself in an unfamiliar room. A bedroom. The room was clean; the bed made. Evie touched the soft red and black sheets. _

_"Where the hell am I?" she muttered._

_She heard a noise and turned around, but saw nothing. _

_"Who's there?" she asked._

_Something moved in the corner of her eye. _

_"What the hell do you want?" she asked. "Where am I?"_

_"You certainly ask a lot of questions," a familiar voice said into her ear._

_Evie jumped and turned around. "Kol."_

_He smirked. "Hello darling. Missed me?"_

_Suddenly his face changed. She could see the veins around his eyes and his fangs. Evie screamed as he sank his fangs into her neck. _

Evie woke up sweating. The dream had all too real…

Meanwhile, Kol stood outside the apartment building with his signature smirk on his face.

"Sweet dreams darling," he muttered.

"Have you been sleeping at all lately?" Rosalie asked.

"What?"

Rosalie looked at her sister in concern. "Evie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Rosalie."

"Evelyn," she said in a warning tone.

Evie flinched at the sound of her real name. "Seriously, don't go there."

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you about the whole vampire thing."

"No. I'm glad you did. I had a right to know. I'm fine. Really. You know I can't sleep sometimes."

Rosalie raised her hands in defeat. "Fine. I won't push it."

"Thank you. Do you work tonight?"

"Nope. Elijah wanted to go out but I told him I was staying home with you."

"I don't need a baby sitter," Evie said.

"I know. Can't a girl just want to spend quality time with her baby sister?"

"Nice try. We've been spending plenty of time together. Go out with your boyfriend. I'll be fine."

"I don't like the idea of being home alone all the time."

"Seriously Rosalie. I'm fine."

"Okay. But you and I are going shopping. I can go out with Elijah later tonight."

"Alright. Let's go then."

Later that night, Rosalie went to dinner with Elijah.

Evie tried to distract herself, but her thoughts ran to Kol. She hadn't told Rosalie of the dreams she had been having for the past few nights about him. She hadn't wanted to scare her or have her be too over-protective. In some, he would attack her. In others, well…he was seducing her.

Evie decided to put a movie on. Unable to control herself, she soon drifted off to sleep…

_"Why are doing this?"Evie asked. _

_Kol had her pinned against the bed. He nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent. "Because it's so much fun."_

_"Stop."_

_"Why? You seemed to enjoy yourself in the last dream," he said, placing kisses on her neck._

_"You're a dick," she said._

_He chuckled. "Come on Evie. Give in," he said._

_"No."_

_He looked down at her and smirked. He placed his lips roughly on hers and she soon responded it. The kisses became more and more urgent as Kol began removing her clothes. _

_"You're mine Evie," he whispered into her ear._

_His face soon changed, revealing his monstrous side. _

_Kol sank his fangs into her neck, draining her._

Evie woke up screaming.

After calming herself down, she got a strange feeling. She walked to the window to see Kol. He waved as he gave her a cheeky smile.

She took a deep breath before putting on her jacket and walking downstairs.

Kol was waiting for her, leaning against the side of the building.

"Well, well, well. Alone at last," Kol said. "Our last face-to-face meeting ended a little too soon for my taste."

"What do you want with me?" Evie said.

"Isn't it obvious love? I'm a vampire. I revel in it. I'm sure you're smart enough to figure it out," he said.

"Your brother will kill you if anything happens to me or my sister."

"Oh, I don't want…Rosalie, is it? Although that would be fun, I have my sights on you love."

"Why me?"

"I didn't even need to compel you that night at the bar. You were so…willing."

"Stay out of my head Kol."

"Or what?" he said, suddenly trapping her against the wall in the alley. "I mean, you have to be insane to meet me out here alone. In the dark. With no one around. I'm a lot stronger than you. I could kill you in seconds."

"And yet here I still am," she challenged.

He smirked. "You've certainly got a fire Evie. I like that. But I wouldn't test me if I were you. I may not have killed you yet, but that's only because I'm not done having my fun yet. The moment you cease to entertain me will be the moment I'll kill you."

"Elijah will-"

"Elijah can't kill me. No matter what, I'm still his brother."

"He'd lose Rosalie."

"Good point. Perhaps he would try to kill me for messing with Rosalie's baby sister, but I think it'd be worth the risk."

"Go to hell Kol."

"Oh I have. Not as fun as I thought it'd be. Earth is so much more entertaining," he said sarcastically.

Kol pressed himself closer to Evie, making her breathing hitch in her throat. He breathed in her scent.

"Hmm…you smell absolutely delicious," he muttered.

He grabbed her waist, nuzzling her neck.

"Be honest Evie. Didn't you enjoy those moments of me pleasuring you in your dreams?" he said.

Evie tried to fight the attraction she felt towards Kol.

"You tried to kill me in some of those dreams," she managed to say.

"Ah yes, but I didn't actually kill you. Just drank a little from you," he replied.

Evie suddenly found herself smirking. "So how I know you will kill me in real life? Maybe you're just trying to scare me just for kicks."

Kol scowled. "Don't underestimate me darling."

"I don't think you'll do it."

"I already warned you not to test me Evie."

"You haven't done anything to me Kol. Just give me a couple of scary dreams."

Suddenly Evie felt immense pain. Kol had sunk his fangs into her neck. He pulled away, her blood running down the sides of his mouth.

"Don't believe me now sweetheart?" he said before once again sinking his fangs into her skin.

She screamed.

Just as she felt herself about to pass out, Kol was pulled away roughly from her body.

"I warned you Kol," Elijah growled.

Rosalie kneeled down and pulled her sister into her arms.

"Rosalie, get her inside. Now," Elijah said.

Rosalie tried to get Evie upstairs as quickly as possible as Elijah dealt with Kol.

"Trying to be a hero, huh big brother?" Kol said.

Elijah threw Kol to the ground. "How dare you attack her?"

"She was testing my patience," he replied, standing up.

Elijah punched him. Kol glared and the two brothers began to struggle.

"I'm not weak like you Elijah. Falling for a human. How pathetic," Kol said. "I bet Rosalie would be a tasty treat. Her little sister certainly was."

Elijah kicked him, sending him scraping across the ground.

"Is that all you've got Elijah?"

Kol sped up to his brother, hitting him hard. The two brothers continued to struggle in the alley.

"Well, well, well. So this is what our two brothers have been up to. One has fallen for a human and the other has apparently been snacking on her little sister," a voice said.

Elijah and Kol paused to see Niklaus and Rebekah standing there.

"Oh great. Another happy family reunion," Kol spat.

"Be quiet Kol," Rebekah said.

"Perhaps we should take this little gathering somewhere else?" Klaus suggested.

"I'm not finished with Kol," Elijah said.

"Oh, I think you are for now Elijah. Come on," Klaus said.

"You know, I think I'll go upstairs and see how Evie is doing," Kol said, feigning concern.

Elijah was about to attack him again before Klaus stopped him. Rebekah quickly pulled a dagger out and stabbed Kol in the chest.

Elijah looked at his siblings in confusion. "I thought you got rid of those," he said.

"It's Nik. Do you really think he would do that?" Rebekah said.

"I told Nik about Rosalie. Then Kol mentioned her and how he found a new plaything. I assumed he was talking about her, but I guess he meant her sister," Rebekah said.

"Why did you come here?" Elijah asked.

"Because we all know how Kol can be. And I frankly do not want to deal with him," Klaus said.

"Go look over the little humans. I can smell the girl from down here," Rebekah said. "We'll take Kol back to the penthouse."

Elijah nodded before speeding upstairs.

"Where's Kol?" Rosalie asked.

"I'll explain later. I need to heal her."

After feeding on Elijah's blood, Evie felt better.

"Where is he?" she asked.

Elijah sighed. "He's with my other siblings. My sister daggered him."

Rosalie looked at Elijah. "Your entire family is here?"

"Yes."

Rosalie and Evie exchanged looks. What exactly had they signed up for?

_**A lot happened in this chapter. Don't know when I'll be able to update next since I'm about to start school again. I promise I'll try to update soon though! So, what'd you guys think? How do you think Klaus & Rebekah are going to react when they meet Rosalie and Evie? Do you think Kol will stay daggered? Do you think Rosalie is going to be able to put up with Elijah's family?**_


	10. Chapter 10

"I still believe you two should have stayed," Elijah said as he, Rosalie, and Evie arrived at the penthouse the next day.

"I think we can handle it," Evie said.

"Coming from the girl who nearly got her throat ripped out last night?" Rebekah said as they entered the living room.

"Where is he?" Elijah asked.

"In one of the guest rooms. Don't worry, he's still daggered," Rebekah said.

"Thank you," Rosalie said to her and Niklaus.

Rebekah stared at her suspiciously. "So you're the girl my brother has suddenly fallen head over heels for?" she said.

"I'm Rosalie," she answered, offering her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Rebekah stared at her hand, then back at her. "You've got to be kidding."

"Rebekah, there's no need to be rude," Elijah said.

She rolled her eyes and plastered a fake smile. "Rebekah Mikaelson. Nice to meet you. Better?" she said, look at Elijah.

"So I guess you're Niklaus," Rosalie said.

"Yes I am. You know, I'm not so surprised that you've fallen for a human Elijah. You always did have a soft spot for them," Klaus said.

Elijah stood with his hands in his pockets. Rosalie could tell how uncomfortable he felt.

"And you are?" Niklaus said to Evie.

"Evie."

"Ah, Evie. It seems our little brother has become fixated on you," Klaus said.

"Can't see why," Rebekah muttered.

Evie scowled. "I heard that."

"I meant you too," Rebekah responded.

"Oh this is going to be very interesting," Klaus said.

"Enough," Elijah said.

"Oh come on big brother. Maybe Kol was on to something. Think of how much fun we could have," Klaus said.

"We're not toys jackass," Evie said.

Rosalie placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Evie, don't."

Klaus smirked. "You're feisty. No wonder Kol has his eyes on you. He always liked girls with sharp tongues."

Elijah stood in front of Klaus. "Let's discuss the matters at hand, shall we? Rosalie and Evie are off-limits. None of you are to harm them whatsoever or you'll have to deal with me."

Klaus raised his hands in surrender. "No worries here brother. I was only joking. I have better things to do with my time anyway," he said before sitting on one of the couches.

"Rebekah," Elijah said.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"What about Kol?" Rosalie said.

"Perhaps he should stay daggered for the time being," Elijah said.

Everyone agreed out loud. Except for Evie. And she couldn't understand why.

"I'm going to make myself a drink," Rebekah said. "An alcoholic one," she added when she saw the look on Rosalie's face.

"I think I'll join you," Klaus said.

Elijah sighed. "I'm sorry for all this," he said to Rosalie.

"It's not your fault," she said.

"Yes it is Rosalie. I shouldn't have involved you in all this."

"Elijah, you warned me about your family but I still decided to be with you. I don't blame you for this. And neither does Evie," she said. "Wait…Where's Evie?"

No one had noticed she had left the room.

"Rebekah. Nikalus. Is Evie with you?" Elijah called to the other room.

"No. Why?" Rebekah said, re-entering the living room.

"Damn it Evie," Rosalie said. "Which room is Kol in?"

Evie had managed to find the room Kol was in. Somehow she had sensed it.

She nearly gasped when she saw his grey body on the bed. She slowly walked closer.

"Evie! What the hell are you doing?" Rosalie said.

Evie sighed. "I'm not doing anything."

"Were you going to undagger him?"

"No. Jesus Rosalie. I just wanted to see him."

"Why?"

"I don't know, okay? I just did."

"Is everything okay?" Elijah asked.

"Fine," Evie said as she brushed past them.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie said.

"Anywhere but here," Evie said. "Don't bother following me."

"Evie-"

"Rosalie, I love you but I need to be alone right now, okay? Just give me a little space," she said before leaving.

Rosalie sighed. Elijah placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be alright," he said.

Rosalie leaned into him. "She's my sister Elijah. I'm always going to worry about her."

"I know. But just give her some time."

Rosalie leaned further into him and Elijah wrapped an arm around her waist. Rebekah and Klaus exchanged looks. They'd never seen Elijah act this way with anyone. They decided to leave the couple alone and went to finish their drinks.

Meanwhile, Evie walked along the streets of New York. Despite what Kol had done, she hadn't liked seeing him with a dagger through his heart. She felt so confused. He had almost killed her and yet, she couldn't deny the attraction she had felt towards him. She had even felt it the second she had seen him all those weeks ago in that bar.

She pulled her jacket tighter around her as she sat on a park bench. She had believed he wouldn't actually kill her, but if Elijah hadn't arrived in time, would Kol have actually gone through with it? Was he really that ruthless?

And if he was, why did she feel bad for him? Why had she been tempted to un-dagger him when she had seen him?

A few days passed. Elijah had tried his best to keep his siblings away, but Rebekah and Klaus had decided to stay for awhile. However, no matter how many snarky comments the two made towards Rosalie, she continued to be polite. They were still Elijah's siblings and she wanted to try to get along with them. Rebekah and Klaus had no choice but to accept her. Elijah had fallen for her and there was no way he could ever let her go.

As for Evie, she was still struggling with her feelings towards Kol. She had been dreaming of him for days despite him still being daggered. Evie didn't want to tell Rosalie, but Rosalie knew something was wrong with her sister.

Evie had no choice but to confess her confusion about Kol. Rosalie listened, but of course, she expressed her concern.

"He's dangerous Evie," she said.

"I know Rosalie. I get it. None of you want me around him. But I need to talk to him again."

"He almost killed you last time Evie."

"Rose-"

"No Evie. I'm not letting you do this."

"I thought you wanted me to make my own decisions."

"Well, this time I'm not letting you. I can't lose you Evie. You are all the family I have left."

Evie sighed and hugged her sister. "I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again."

And she wouldn't talk to Rosalie about it again. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to try to wake Kol up either…

Evie had managed to sneak into the penthouse as Elijah had given Rosalie a key in case of emergencies. It had been easy for Evie to steal the key from her sister.

When Evie get there, she sighed in relief when there seemed to be no one there. Elijah had taken Rosalie out to get her mind off things and his siblings seemed to be off somewhere in the city.

Evie walked to the door where they had kept Kol's body. She took a deep breath before opening the door. She looked around confused when she saw the room was empty.

"Did you really think we were going to keep him there after finding you with him?" a voice from behind her.

Evie jumped at the voice.

Klaus smirked. "I was wondering when you'd show up again," he said.

"I wasn't going to do anything," she lied.

Klaus backed her up against the wall. "Oh no? Come on love. You can't lie to a vampire. I can hear your heart jump when you lie."

Evie swallowed hard. "What are you going to do?"

Klaus tilted his head. "Ah, so many options."

He flashed her a charming smile. "But, if I did anything horrible to you, I'd have Elijah coming after me. And even though I can't be killed, being the Original hybrid and all, I really don't want the annoyance of having to deal with his anger."

"So you're just letting me go?"

"Not before you tell me why you wanted to see my brother."

"I…I just wanted to talk to him."

Klaus laughed, making Evie frown.

"You actually think you'd be able to have a decent conversation with Kol? Oh sweetheart, did you not learn from the last time?"

She crossed her arms. "You wouldn't understand," she said before walking away.

Klaus stopped her. "Understand what exactly?"

"Forget it."

"I don't think so," he said, grabbing her arms.

"Let me go."

"We're not through."

"Let her go. Now," Elijah said.

Klaus sighed and let her go.

"Evie, go home. I'd take you myself but I need to speak with my brother," Elijah said.

Evie nodded and quickly left.

"I warned you Niklaus," Elijah said.

"She's the one who tried sneaking in here. She was going to un-dagger him and you know it."

"Maybe so. But you didn't need to lay your hands on her."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "She's going to try again. She's drawn to him. Why else would she be here?"

"Don't go near her again. I mean it Niklaus."

"Fine. Perhaps I'll just go back to New Orleans."

"Perhaps you should."

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated! School just started again so I haven't had time to write. I'm not sure if I like how this chapter turned out though. :/ What do you guys think? Do you guys want Evie and Kol together? I know this started as an Elijah story, but I kind of like including the Evie/Kol storyline. And don't worry, there'll be more Elijah/Rosalie moments soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Elijah?"

He looked at Rosalie. "Yes sweetheart?"

"You okay?"

"Just enjoying the silence. I'm afraid we haven't had many quiet moments like this lately."

The two were alone at the penthouse. Niklaus had gone back to New Orleans for the time being, taking Rebekah and Kol with him. But Rosalie could sense that something was off with her sister. She had trusted her to stay away from Kol, but after being caught of trying to un-dagger him again, Rosalie knew her sister was intrigued by Kol. Rosalie had breathed a sigh of relief when Niklaus had announced he was bringing the still daggered Kol with him.

Rosalie sighed.

"I don't think you're okay though. What's on your mind?" Elijah asked.

"I just…I'm still worried about Evie."

"She'll move on."

"What if she doesn't? Kol had some weird hold on her and they barely knew each other," Rosalie said. "I think she still thinks about him."

Elijah cupped her face with his hands and kissed her forehead. "I don't like seeing you worry so much. It'll make you ill Rosalie."

"But-"

"Why don't we just forget everything for now? Tonight is about us. Just us. No one else."

Rosalie couldn't help but smile.

"There's that smile I've grown to love," Elijah said, brushing the hair out of her face.

She leaned into his touch and placed a hand over his. Elijah smiled and placed his lips on hers.

Rosalie wrapped her arms around his neck as Elijah wrapped his around her waist. She soon found her back hitting softly against the wall. Elijah's lips moved down to her neck. Rosalie tried to bite her lip to keep from moaning, but it was useless. Elijah slightly smirked at the sound. Rosalie attached their lips again and pressed herself harder against him.

Within seconds she found herself on Elijah's bed. He pressed his lips harder against hers, causing Rosalie to tangle her fingers in his hair again. Soon they began removing each other's clothes. Elijah lightly nipped at her collarbone.

"Are you sure you want this Rosalie?"

Instead of answering, Rosalie kissed him passionately.

Elijah entered her, making Rosalie cry out in pleasure.

"Elijah," she moaned.

Oh, how he loved to hear his name escape her lips.

He slowed down his movements a bit and Rosalie scratched her nails down his back. Elijah kissed her.

Afterwards, Rosalie rested her head on his chest.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Elijah asked.

Rosalie smiled. "No, of course not."

"Good."

"Elijah?"

"Yes my Rosalie?"

She looked at him and saw the love in his eyes.

"I love you," she said.

It was the first time she had said it out loud. Eliah was caught off guard for a moment but smiled.

"I love you," he said.

In the thousand years he had lived, he knew no one had ever captured his heart like Rosalie had. She was the one for him and he was the one for her. They both knew it. Being together just felt right.

Elijah rolled them over so he was on top of her. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love you my darling Rosalie," he said.

"Promise me something?" she asked.

"Anything for you sweetheart."

"No matter what happens, no matter what obstacles come our way, promise me you'll never forget this moment. Promise me you'll never forget the love we have," she said.

"I could never forget such a thing," he said. "I promise you Rose. I will love you forever."

"So…."

"What Evie?"

"I know things have been…crazy," Evie said.

Rosalie gave her a look.

"Don't look at me like that! I know I was stupid. But Kol is gone and I'm fine."

Rosalie gave her another look.

Evie sighed. "Okay. Fine. Maybe I still wonder why I was so drawn to him, but I'll get over it. It's not like I'm ever going to see him again. I just wanted to say that I was sorry and that I appreciate you trying to protect me."

Rosalie hugged her sister. "I just don't want to lose you Evie."

"I know. I mean, I am pretty awesome," she joked.

Rosalie laughed and lightly pushed her. "You're such a brat."

"But you love me anyway."

The two sisters laughed.

"Come on, I'll make us some tea," Rosalie said.

While in the kitchen, Evie suddenly became quiet.

"What are you thinking about?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing."

"Evelyn."

Evie scowled. "Seriously? You're going there with the name thing?"

Rosalie smirked. "It always works."

Evie sighed. "I just…it's about you and Elijah."

"What about us?"

"Rose, he's a vampire. You're a human. You're going to grow old and he isn't."

Rosalie looked down at her mug.

"Rose, I know you love him, but would you turn for him?"

Rosalie had been afraid to have this conversation with her sister. Deep down in her heart, Rosalie knew Elijah and her were meant to be. But that meant she would have be a vampire in order to stay with him forever.

"Rosalie, tell me the truth," Evie said.

Rosalie looked at her sister. "Yes," she answered softly. "I think I would."

"I'm happy for you Rosalie. I really am. You deserve to be loved and this is your choice. But where exactly does that leave me?" Evie said.

"Evie…"

"You know, forget I brought it up."

"Evie, don't."

"No Rosalie. It's okay. Really. I think you and Elijah are good for each other and I want you to be happy. If that means you turning into a vampire and me staying here, then I guess that's how it's going to be."

"Evie, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's your life Rosalie. Not mine."

Evie gave her a weak smile and stood up. "I think I'm going to go shower, then take a walk or something."

Rosalie leaned on the counter and felt tears in her eyes. She loved Elijah and knew that sooner or later she would have to make the decision, but she didn't want to lose her sister either.

Little did she know, Elijah had been outside the door, listening to their conversation. He looked down at the flowers he had bought to surprise Rosalie. He suddenly felt selfish. If he were to ask Rosalie to turn into a vampire, she would have to leave her life behind eventually. He knew that Rosalie was all Evie had and he didn't want to mess up the close relationship the two sisters had. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten involved with Rosalie at all. Maybe he shouldn't have walked into that bar that night…

**A/N: ****_Forgive me for not updating sooner! This semester is killing me! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. What do you think is going to happen? _**

**_Btw, who's excited for TVD and The Originals on Thursday? I definitely am!_**


End file.
